tuapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla's Attack
Godzilla's Attack is a story written by Unnofan6 and GFEZack, it is the second series written after TUA. It depicts the attacks of Godzilla in several different cities while the rest try to survive, the story pops up between different stories as it says it takes place in different years. Character List Elliot the Smeargle H (former human who likes to draw, still has his white hat and watch) Ryan and Macklemore the Zigzagoons N (musical geniuses who like music and pop culture) Darmsy the Fennekin H (spy with his tail cut off during battle, has cool gadgets) Liam Sicksman B the Human N (pokemon trainer who likes technology) Leroy the Pikachu V (sarcastic, likes cities and hates wildlife (like forests and such, not the rp)) Artisian the Piplup N (she hates boys, tries to stay away from them and is just a baby) Jake the Zangoose H (heroic and is in his sixties but still fights villians) Russia the Flareon N (former human, is geeky, plays online games, likes food) Atomical Helioptile AH (a not-so-mad-but-still-psychopathic scientist who likes school) Willis the Sandshrew N (another former human, he likes wildlife (see: Leroy's ()s)) Justin Hunt the Human V (a crazy australian who is behind people turning into pokemon) Anti-Jayottsel Force H (Hates the Jayottsel, wants to kill him) the Jayottsel V (a mysterious mutant villian who is half human, half flygon) Andre the Dragonite N (a psychopathic, daredevilish, crazy resident) Jake the Delphox V (related to Artisian, he hates boys and loves girly things) Alexander the Charizard N (former human, has Mega Charizardinite X) the Darmshrew AH (the Jayottsel's sidekick, half human half sandshrew, nuff' said) Godzilla V (The villain of the story pretty much) Locations Tokyo Canada Europe Southern Hemisphere Penguin Island Minecraft World Willis9001's roblox place Unova (Black and White 2 version) Kanto Battle For Dream Island World JustParodiezMan's house Regular Show World Bikini Bottom Moon Saturn Years it takes place in 1990 2000 2005 2014 2024 3000 Unnofan6's Prologue Ryan and Macklemore were doing what they do in every single story they have ever been in (they are being random and doing badass things) while the villians are all trying to make plans to destroy people or take over things or whatever they wanted to do. The heroes were preparing for their ultimate battle. GFEZack's Prologue Godzilla returns once again from the ocean after more nuclear radiation hits a Godzillasaurus fossil in the ocean.Godzilla attacks yet again. Chapter 1 Ryan and Macklemore were celebrating the new year when they heard that Godzilla was headed for Tokyo. They said "Not again!' and started defending their home.Godzilla returned yet again.This time with pure white eyes and a more powerful beam.They were terrified, except Jake, Macklemore, Ryan, Darmsy and Leroy. Macklemore and Ryan went to the thrift shop and bought armor to survive the attack. They prepared.Godzilla had finally rised up from the ocean.As he his heading to Tokyo.News are recording Godzilla swimming to alarm people. Macklemore and Ryan continued getting their survival equiptment from the thrift shop, Jake was making girly dresses and Darmsy was starting the anti-tail revolt.Godzilla had finally reached Tokyo.The alarms went off and started beeping all over Japan. Tokyo was put in danger again, and Macklemore and Ryan turned their house into the most ridiculous survival bunker ever with antique cannons, rusty armor, ten stories, too many clothes and not enough beds.Godzilla's dorsal fins turned blue as a blue nuclear beam came out of his mouth!Destroying tanks cars and smaller buildings. Tokyo started collapsing, Macklemore and Ryan watched it on TV hoping Godzilla wouldn't attack them next.Godzilla smashed some buildings with his nuclear beam. They decided to force all of Just.I.Am's heroes and neutrals into the shelter, and let the villians (and antiheroes) die.Godzilla smashed more buildings with his nuclear blast. The heroes and neutrals watched from Macklemore and Ryan's shelter, which was named the Sinnleim, and were in danger.All of the people in Tokyo were running.The rest were building the Global Defense force again. Everybody hid in the Sinnleim except the GDF and the villians (including antiheroes)Godzilla attacked the GDF again.All the people of Tokyo's hard work is just gone. Tokyo ignited and was gone. Chapter 2 Godzilla is heading for Europe, and he crushes several cities. Category:Stories involving Godzilla Category:Unnofan6 Category:GFEZack Category:Series